Something to Care For
by DreamswithJoy
Summary: Caring. Wasn't that what created this rift? The feeling of being cared for, the feeling of not being cared for, what will happen when those feelings all crash together?


*I don't own Fruits Basket. Only this crappy plot for my first story in this fandom. XD I'm not sure if I'm gonna make this Kagura/Momiji or not….it all depends :D Cause Kagura and Momiji need more love.*

* * *

><p>"Kagu?" a young red haired woman asked her friend. Her blue eyes had a spark of excitement, and she smiled broadly.<p>

"Oh god…..PLEASE don't tell me we're going to the U.S. again!" the other woman sighed while sitting on a chair, tapping her pen on the desk. Her dark hair was a mix of wild and composed, and her gray eyes looked frustrated.

"We are Kagura! Besides…..why do you hate my home country so much?"

"Theresa, I don't hate America, I never have and I probably never will. It's just that…..I have some _people _who I don't really want to see right now."

"Um…DUDE. You FOUND me in America dammit! Why not give the place another chance? Plus, we have a HUGE opportunity here!"

"….fine! Whatever! But….are we going to California?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

The woman then proceeded to bang her head against the table multiple times.

"Kagu…..please stop that, you're going to break the desk!"

"AND I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!"

"WELL I DO! SO STOP DAMMIT!"

"FINE!"

After Kagura (finally) stopped banging her head against her desk, she sighed again, grabbing her empty coffee cup.

"More please?"

"God damn Kagura….you really do act like a fucking boar sometimes…."

The woman smirked.

"_If only you knew the half of it…."_

* * *

><p>Endless applause filled the concert hall and the young man bowed quickly, yet elegantly and left the stage. His eyes looked friendly, but he was secretly unfocused, it was hard to think.<p>

They were coming to his next concert in three days.

And she would be with them.

Backstage, the eighteen year old wiped his forehead with a tissue.

"Momiji, Momo is waiting."

"I know." The man smiled as he went towards his friend, someone he had met in Japan after he graduated. This man was the reason he was up there, because of a simple accident.

Quickly getting into the large car (which he found unnecessary), he saw his little sister reading a small chapter book.

"Were you waiting long?"

"Yeeeah~ You took forever!" the little girl put down her chapter book with a huge grin on her face.

He just smiled softly, "Well, I _have _been pretty busy lately….."

"Duh! I have no one to play with! Mommy's gone, so she can't play with me!"

Silence.

"Um….hello?"

"Oh! Sorry about that Momo, I was just a little tired, that's all."

"Okay….but next week, we're getting ice cream! Your treat!"

"Alright then, I can do that."

But he was so scared about seeing her again, all his confidence just shattered.

"_Tohru, I wonder if you are happy with him. I wonder if you ever realized my own feelings…"_

* * *

><p>"KAGURA! GET AWAY FROM THAT WHISKEY!"<p>

"NO WAY IN HELL! I'M GETTING WASTED! THREE DAYS! GODDAMMIT ALL!"

"BUT YOU HAVE TO GET ON A PLANE TOMORROW! PLUS THAT MEETING WITH-"

"AND I CAN'T BOTHER TO GIVE A SHIT!"

WHACK!

The redhead smiled cheerily while taking the whiskey bottle away from her friend's hands.

"Geez, I wonder why she doesn't want to go…..I've never seen her so adamant about not going somewhere."

"…..Theresa…I swear to God…I will _kill _you if you do that again!"

"Nah….just lay off the booze, okay? If the rest of the week really sucks balls, I may let you get wasted with me."

"Fine."

"Good. Now, let's get some rest, cause we'll need it for the next three days."

"Stop making references to movies."

"Fine."

"Okay, now let's seriously get some sleep."

"Okie! Night Kagu!"

"Goodnight Theresa…."

"_I wonder when I won't be so cowardly and face them….."_

* * *

><p>"Ring! Ring! Ring!" was heard from a hotel phone. The young man picked it up, wondering who it was.<p>

"Hello? Who is this?"

"_um…..hi?"_

"Kisa?"

"_Yes…it's me…."_

"Wow, that's rare! So, is there something you would like to talk about?"

"_Yes….I would like to tell you that we are all going to your concert in three days. Um…and….have you seen Kagura lately?"_

His expression turned into a sad one, "No, not since that incident…"

"_Ah….because I heard a rumor….that someone called Sohma Kagura was coming to California er….and would arrive sometime tomorrow…."_

"Wait…..what? Did you tell everyone?"

"_Yes….you are the last one I have to tell….but….it's only a rumor…so….I'm not too sure….um….I have to go now, goodbye."_

"Bye Kisa."

The man hung up the phone quietly and slumped on the hotel bed.

The curse had been broken, and so many seemed so happy. People were able to be with ones they cared about. There was no burden, no more pain from the Zodiac animals.

But the loss of them had taken a toll on everyone, especially Kagura.

She had no one to lean on during times of need, her parents wouldn't understand. He now understood how she cracked, but it had taken a while.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Why don't you listen to me, huh? I can't take this anymore! All this….LOVE….I hate it! Why aren't you even trying to get it? AT least you could say you tried hard instead of being the lazy ass, self centered bitches you are!"<strong>

"**All you seem to care about are Tohru and Kyo! What about me, huh? I'm not asking for all the attention in the fucking world, but at least **_**caring **_**would help!"**

"**I just want to be happy, and you can all only fucking put me down!"**

"**Of COURSE! I HAVE to be the deranged stalker! I'm always the unwanted one, aren't I? So…why don't any of you seem to care?"**

"**Great! So now I'M the bad guy! You goddamn hypocrites! People like you should just shut the fuck up and **_**die**_**!"**

"**Don't try and PITY little old me! Don't call me a fucking person who PITIES all the fucking time! I may have screwed up, but at least I admitted it! Unlike you damn cowards!"**

"**Oh NO! You FORGOT SOMETHING ALL THIS TIME! You CARE ABOUT ME! You LIKE BEING AROUND ME! Well GUESS WHAT? That isn't gonna cut it! You've already replaced ME with THEM, so why bother? People like you are just SCUM! Downright SCUM!"**

"**You know what? All of you can go to fucking hell for all I care! You make me sick, with all your stupid minds!"**

"**I HATE YOU ALL!"**

* * *

><p>"<em>Why did it all happen? What caused her to snap like that?"<em>

* * *

><p>*:D soo….what do you think? Please review! Cause I have a feeling this sucked….ass. XD*<em><br>_


End file.
